


High Intentions

by Aloha_Fox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Daddy Sam, Discipline, Drug Use, Kid Fic, Original Character(s), Original Winchester Character(s) - Freeform, Sam Winchester has a kid, Spanking, Uncle Dean, mild drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloha_Fox/pseuds/Aloha_Fox
Summary: Jarin Winchester is a pretty smart kid. She's a pretty good hunter too. So why did she do something so dumb like get high? Sam isn't very impressed.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello chicks & dudes. Haven't been around in a while but I'm back bitches :D 
> 
> Anywho, I was talking with someone (wants to stay anonymous) and we agreed that there's not enough fics where Sam has a kid. I Mean, he may not be a manwhore like his brother, Dean, but the man is no monk either. Soooo, she asked me to write a fic where Sam's kid was caught using drugs and punished accordingly. Here it be.

Jarin stared up in a drug induced haze and tried counting the tiles on the ceiling. It was kind of hard because she kept trailing off after she got to ten and had to start over. She huffed shifting on the hard slap of cinder block and shivered as the cold seeped into her skin. This definitely wasn’t how she had planned to send her night.

The plan was simple enough; sneak out of the bunker, meet Seth and David, break into the dispensary and get high. Everything went off without a hitch until the trio had unknowingly set off a silent alarm.

Then the cops came.

It went all downhill from there. While she was fighting with the cops Seth and David had run off leaving her behind. _What assholes._ Never supposed to leave a man behind….or maybe that was just a Winchester thing. Either way it was her lonely sorry ass that was locked up.

And now she was waiting for one Sam Winchester to pick her up from the Lebanon police station in the middle of the night. He was going to be so _pissed_. And maybe Jarin should be worried about how her dad was going to react, and she thought about it, but it was a fleeting concern. The grass they had smoked was some high grade shit and it was still making her head a fuzzy detached zone.

Despite that Jarin’s heart rate spiked as she heard the harsh metal on metal as her arresting officer opened her cell and beckoned her forward.

“Your father is here to pick you up.” The cop eyed her suspiciously. “If I leave the cuffs off you gonna be good?”

And yeah, maybe that was a fair question seeing how she had fought earlier and got some good licks in.

Jarin nodded her head in confirmation as she slunk off the cinder block bed to the door. The cop grabbed her arm firmly, dragging her out to the front of the station. And when Jarin laid her eyes on her dad who was standing at the front counter with his hands shoved firmly in his jacket pockets, God she was sorry she ever snuck out of the bunker. The muscle in his jaw was jumping, a sure sign he was pissed. Apparently it was a Winchester trait.

Then daughter and father’s eyes met and Jarin swore there was a smoldering hazel fire boring into her eyeballs. Or maybe that was the weed still fucking with her brain.

“Mr. Campbell, your daughter.” The cop presented Jarin with a small push since she seemed to me rooted to the spot she was standing in.

As she got closer Sam wrapped his long fingers around her chin to bring her head up as his eyes searched her face. “What the hell happened to your face, Jarin?”

She hadn’t seen her own face to know what her dad was talking about so she shrugged her shoulders.

“Your daughter in martial arts or somethin’?” The cop asked with narrowed eyes as he crossed his arms across his chest. _What a dick_.

“What?” Sam snapped as he let his kid’s face go. It looked like she went a round with Mike Tyson.

“She was resistin’ arrest.” Officer Dick supplied and then cleared his throat because Sam fucking Winchester, demon killing machine was giving him a fierce glare.

“So you beat the hell outta her?” Sam spit out. “You tellin’ me you guys couldn’t handle a fourteen year old?” And maybe that wasn’t fair of Sam since he knew what his daughter was capable of.

Officer Dick shrugged. “The kid’s got moves.”

After a brief stare down Sam huffed. “Is she being formally charged with anything?”

“We brought her in for breaking and entering, consuming stolen product and resistin’ arrest.”

Sam looked from to Jarin and back to the cop. “Consuming stolen product?”

“Oh yeah,” Officer Dick smirked. “she’s high as a kite.”

_Oh God_.

Jarin tried stepping back from her dad but Sam’s hand shot out and grabbed the back of her shirt in a death grip. He hauled her around to face him and he stared into her eyes, no doubt seeing her dilated pupils.

“That true?” he asked.

“Yes sir.” Jarin damn near whimpered.

And then Officer Dick opened his stupid mouth again. “Oh so you _do_ have manners, girlie. Didn’t know from all that filth that was spewin’ from your mouth earlier.”

Even as high as she was Jarin’s temper flared up and she balled her fist up to maybe take another swing at him. Realizing his daughter’s intentions Sam grabbed a hold of Jarin and pulled her so her back was flush against his torso, resting his hands on her shoulders to keep in her place.

Sam wasn’t as strict with respect as he described his own father had been, definitely not the military proficiency, but he did expect a certain amount of decency. He wasn’t raising an animal after all. He didn’t even expect it be addressed as sir except when he was being really serious about something or she was in deep shit.

Which she was. _So much shit_.

Officer Dick sighed as he scratched at his face. “The shop owner didn’t wanna press charged being the hippy he is and we’re willing to look past the resistin' but we better never have this problem again.”

Sam's voice had a hard edge. “I can guarantee we won’t be having this problem again.”

Jarin tried swallowing around her suddenly dry tongue knowing that statement was more for her than the officer.

“Alright then,” the cop sighed again. “Just need you to sign a paper and y’all are free to go.”

****SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN** **

****

The fifteen minute ride back to the bunker was uncomfortably silent. Jarin had tried to turn the radio on but Sam smacked her hand away with a snapped _no_. Right, dad was still pissed. Message received.

Getting out of the car was a little tricky and Jarin stumbled twice over her feet before her dad settled a steadying hand on the back of her neck.

Jarin blew out a long breath as she wiggled her arms. “My arms and legs are soooo heavy, dad.”

“I bet they are.” Sam answered as he steered Jarin down the stairs and through the war room. “It’ll wear off.”

“How do you know?” she asked skeptically.

“Cause I’m smart and I know things.” Sam smirked despite the situation.

They were halfway to Jarin’s room when she stopped so suddenly that Sam nearly bowled her over, catching both of them before stumbling to the floor.

“Wait wait!” Jarin exclaimed loudly spinning around towards her dad. “I’m hungry. Eat like Uncle Dean hungry.” The teenager scrunched up her nose and then laughed. “Or like hungry hungry hippo hungry.”

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Seriously, Jarin?”

“Seriously.” She nodded.

The two headed towards the kitchen.

Two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, a handful of baby carrots, three cookies and a glass of milk down, Sam finally got his ridiculously high daughter to her room unscathed. Jarin promptly flopped down on her bed with a satisfied sigh. Sam shook his head as he turned to Jarin’s dresser to get some clean pajamas out for her.

“Hey, dad?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you really think unicorns shit rainbows?” Jarin mumbled.

Sam stopped rummaging through the drawer and turned to stare at his daughter incredulously. “What?”

Jarin sighed put out. “I mean, maybe that’s where Lucky Charms came from, ya know?” she giggled as she flopped her arm over her eyes. “Oh man, I gotta tell Uncle Dean.”

Sam snorted. “God, you’re wasted.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty awesome.”

Not believing the nerve of his kid Sam strode over and gave Jarin an almighty wallop to the side of her thigh. Jarin shot up to a sitting position with an offended glare and rubbed her stinging thigh.

“We’ll see how awesome you think it is when we have a discussion about this tomorrow.” Sam let a little of his irritation bleed through his voice as he made that proclamation. “Now can you get changed by yourself or do I need to help you?” he asked as he tossed some shorts and a t-shirt into her lap.

“I can do it.” Jarin grumbled as she started to pull her shirt over her head.

Sam turned his back to her so she could have some privacy. After a few minutes he didn’t hear the rustling of clothes anymore and turned his head to see if she was done. Sam rubbed a hand over his face as he found that Jarin was passed out in just her shorts and bra. He managed to slip Jarin’s t-shirt on her while the girl snored lightly and shifted her so she was up on her pillow and covered up. Sam pushed her bangs off her forehead and then kissed it before cracking her door and walking to his own room.

Morning was going to be rough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarin faces both her dad and Uncle Dean

Jarin woke up the next morning feeling pretty good and slowly stretched her body so her muscles pulled deliciously. As she made contact with her eyes to rub sleep out she hissed; there was a dull ache that made itself known. What the hell? 

Jarin got out of her bed and crossed her room to the sink and leaned close to the mirror. She watched as her eyes widened realizing she had a split lip and an impressive black eye that spread down to her cheekbone. Again, what the hell! 

And then cobwebs cleared and she remember the night before: sneaking out of the bunker, getting high, fighting with the police, dad picking her up, how damn heavy her limbs felt, the assload of food she ate, and oh God….where she theorized Lucky Charms came from. Yeah, that wasn’t mortifying at all.

Jarin took a moment holding on to the sink and bowing her head between her shoulders. This was going to be bad, so bad. She already knew how dad was going to react about her little breaking and entering adventure but she wasn’t sure about Uncle Dean. Some things he was pretty cool about and others he wasn’t. Like, he once told her he’d let her try her first beer when she turned sixteen if Sam didn’t go ballistic, but then he was a stickler about respect, which Jarin had responded with, really, Uncle Dean? Where do you think I learned to be such a smartass from? 

That hadn’t been received really well. 

And it sucked when dad and Uncle Dean ganged up on her about something, which was usually the case. There wasn’t too much they disagreed about when it came to her, although Uncle Dean did help out with the whole eating healthy thing that dad was stuck on. 

Double jeopardy sucked ass big time. 

Like that one time Jarin had snuck off to follow her dad on a hunt when she was thirteen. She had to lie to Uncle Dean in the process and had left on his watch. Once dad had found her the ass whipping she received was one for the books. And then two days later when they got back home, Uncle Dean had laid into her ass too. That wasn’t an experience she was too keen on repeating.

Jarin took a deep breath and straightened up deciding it would be better to find her dad and get it over with than sit in her room and work herself up. She sighed as she quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt and then stomped into her boots. Time to face the music.

You could call Jarin many things but a coward wasn’t one of them.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

First searching the War Room and finding it empty, Jarin made her way to the kitchen. As she got closer she could smell bacon cooking. Normally she’d be all over that but her stomach twisted at the thought of trying to eat anything. Her appetite was always the first thing that went when she was upset, her dad was the same way and it drove Uncle Dean up the wall. Nothing could stop that eating machine.

Jarin slowed as she made it to the entry of the kitchen and peaked around the door frame. Thankfully she didn’t find her dad but Uncle Dean was manning a pair of tongs attacking bacon in a pan. She shuffled her feet and bit her lip trying to decide if she should just go back to her room.

“You gonna stand there staring at me all mornin’ or are you gonna come sit down?”

Welp, there goes that.

Jarin sighed and slumped her way over to the table and plopped herself down. Her uncle came over placing a plate full of bacon on the table and then turned to look at her. Just like her father the night before, Dean grasped Jarin’s face so he could look at it.

“What happened here?”  
“Didn’t dad tell you?” Jarin asked as she stared into her Uncle’s green eyes. “Where’s he at anyway?”  
Dean eyed her for a moment before letting her face go. “Sam’s out running. And yeah, he told me me what happened.” Dean sat down across from Jarin and then shoved bacon into his mouth. “Pretty damn dumb, kid.”  
“Oh, God, I know.” Jarin groaned as she dropped her head onto the table with a thud. “Dad is gonna kill me.”  
“Sam ain’t gonna kill you.” Dean shrugged. “Well, not all of you, probably just your ass.”  
Jarin’s head shot up and squawked out, “Uncle Dean!”  
“It’s true.” Dean supplied another shrug and ate more bacon before wiping his fingers together to dislodge crumbs. “You didn’t answer me though; what happened to your face?”  
“Yeah, I’d like to know what happened too.” Sam commented as he entered the kitchen, buttoning up his plaid shirt, hair still damp from a shower.

Jarin gulped as she watched her dad lean his butt up against the counter, crossing his ankles as he started rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. She’d never been scared of her dad, not in the oh my God he’s going to beat me to death way, but she had a healthy respect for his right hand and an understanding of what her dad expected from her and what would happen if she crossed a certain line. Crossing that line? That could make a kid nervous as hell.

“You should probably start from the beginning.” Sam prompted.  
Jarin bit her lip while she looked down at the table. “Well, what did the cops tell you?”  
“Uh uh,” Sam shook his head. “We’re not doing that. You tell us what happened starting with how you came up with the plan to break into the dispensary. And Jarin?” Sam waited until his daughter raised her eyes to his. “Don’t leave anything out.”  
Jarin sighed, defeated. “You know last week when we went into town?” she asked looking at her uncle. At his nod she continued. “I ran into Seth and David and they were talkin’ about how cool it’d be to get into the dispensary and get high.” Jarin started squirming in her seat. “I, uh, kinda told them I could…ya know, break in.”  
Sam gave a long suffering sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose. “So what happened last night?”  
“I met the guys and-”  
“Wait,” Dean interrupted, voice hard, with his hand outstretched silencing his niece. “Did you bring them here, to the bunker?”  
Jarin immediately shook her head with wide eyes. “I might be stupid sometimes but I’m not suicidal. I walked a few miles down the road where they picked me up.”  
“So you went into town and I’m guessing you picked the lock to the dispensary.” Sam prompted.  
“Uh, yeah. We got in and David picked out the stuff and then we smoked it.” Jarin rushed out but then she got frustrated, slamming her hand down on the table. “There must’ve been a silent alarm ‘cause a few minutes later the cops showed up.”  
“Get to what happened to your face.” Dean ordered.  
It took a moment but Jarin mumbled out, “Don’t wanna.”  
“Tough.”  
“Jarin.” The warning in her dad’s voice should’ve been enough to get her talking but Jarin just shook her head. “Alright.” Sam huffed and it only took two strides of his long legs to reach his daughter.

Jarin didn’t have much time to react before her dad had her out of the seat and turned to the side where he delivered three hefty swats. Sam peered around Jarin’s shoulder so he could see her face without letting go of her arm, waiting expectantly for the answer to Dean’s question. When Jarin still didn’t say anything Sam gave her another three even harder swats. That seemed to get her attention.

“Ok, ok,” Jarin hissed as she tried twisting out of her dad’s hold. “I’ll talk.”  
Sam deposited Jarin back on her freshly spanked ass and moved back to lean his butt on the counter. “Go ahead.”  
“So the cops showed up.” The girl took a deep breath, taking a quick glance between her dad and uncle. “They came chargin’ in and I don’t know, guess it was flight or fight or somethin’, but I swung and hit one of them.” Jarin ran her hand through her hair trying best to remember how everything went down. “Seth and David bailed on me and that’s when Officer Dick hit me in the face and then another one smacked me too. Kinda a blur after that.”  
“They shouldn’t have fuckin’ hit you.” Dean growled.  
Jarin shrugged her shoulders. “I hit first.”  
“Doesn’t matter.” Sam piped up. “You’re a fourteen year old kid, not a goddamn killer.”  
“I’m a fourteen year old ninja.” Jarin corrected and smirked. “You guys taught me that.”  
“Yeah, about that,” Sam said as he stood up to his full height, throwing his arms out to the side in obvious frustration. “We didn’t teach you how to fight to kick cops asses when you got caught doing something stupid!”  
Dean stood up too and it was intimidating as fuck having a wall of Winchester men glaring down at you. “We’re not out on a hunt in bum fuck nowhere, Jarin. This is home. You can’t bring attention like that to us.  
“I get it. I’m sorry.”

Jarin stared down at her hands that were clasped together on the table as she felt both her father and uncle stare holes into her. She knew it was stupid, the whole thing. But damn, when was high? That was the best she felt in a long time. No monsters, no hunting, no anxiety, no dead mom….no worries. It was the most freedom she could ever remember having and it was pretty fucking glorious.

“Hello, earth to Jarin.” Dean was snapping his fingers in front of her face. Obviously she had spaced out.  
“Huh?”  
“Sam’s talkin’ to you.”  
Jarin blinked a couple times and looked up at her dad. “Yes sir?”  
“I was talking about your punishment.” Sam sighed. “You’re in pretty deep.”  
Jarin stood up as well crossing her arms over her chest. “I know it was kinda stupid to get high but it’s sorta like a right of passage for people my age, right?” she shuffled her foot and shrugged her shoulder. “Nobody got hurt.”  
“You got hurt, Jarin!” Sam roared. “And you were arrested!”  
“This?” Jarin motioned to her face. “I get worse on hunts!”  
Dean made an agreeing face to that but stepped in between his brother and niece. “Alright you two, calm down for a minute.”

Sam huffed and ran his hands through his hair as he stepped back. Dean was right. He was for damn sure not going to get into a shouting match with his fourteen year old kid. God, it reminded of him and his dad when he was a teen. Back then though, John Winchester wouldn’t have stood there while Sam shouted at him. Nope. Ass up over his lap before the last word could be yelled out. But Sam tried not to be like his father in that way. He tried different discipline methods with his kid and other than attention getting swats he usually reserved spanking for big offenses.

“Jarin,” Sam took a deep breath and tried to compose himself so he didn’t strangle his daughter. “you did a lot of crap last night and you’re a smart girl, you know I gotta punish you for this.”  
“I think gettin’ hit in the face a lot and spending the night in a cell is punishment enough.” Jarin tried. “I mean, I don’t wanna go back to jail. Think I learned my lesson.”  
Dean barked out a laugh that had Jarin glaring at him. “Nice try, kid.”  
“You used hunting skills when you didn’t need to, broke into a building you had no business in, you got high, and then on top of that your fought with the cops and got yourself arrested.” Sam counted out the offenses on his fingers.  
“Don’t forget she snuck outta the bunker.” Dean mentioned.  
Sam nodded his head. “Right, you snuck out of the bunker. Anything else we need to add?”  
“No sir, I think…uh, that’s probably enough.” It sounded so bad when it was laid out like that.  
“You’re gonna be on full lockdown for a week,” Sam announced as he crossed his arms over his chest and kept talking over Jarin’s loud groan. “and I’m going to wear your butt out.”  
“C’mon, dad.” Jarin complained loudly. “I don’t think what I did is a spankable offense.” As Sam’s eyebrows nearly disappeared into his damn hairline Jarin amended. “Ok, maybe it was but don’t you think I’m too old?”  
Dean snorted loudly as he looked over to his brother. “I think the last time dad tagged my ass I was twenty-six and then Bobby lit a fire a few times too after that. How about you, Sammy?”  
Sam’s mouth turned down and he looked at his brother incrediously before cryptically answering. “The point is you’re not too old. Not in this family.”  
Jarin’s mouth opened and closed a few times at her dad’s implication but then threw her hands up in exasperation. “This family is freakin’ weird.”  
“Probably.” Sam shrugged. “You can go think about how weird it is while you’re standing in a corner in your room. I’ll be there in a little bit.” When Jarin didn’t move he took a step towards her. “Do you need help gettin’ there?”  
“Oh, and Jarin?” She turned to leave but stopped when her uncle called her. “You and me got a date tonight too.”  
“What? Why?” Jarin spluttered.  
Dean straightened up to his full height his eyes narrowing. “I told you last year with that whole demon issue that if you ever snuck outta the bunker again I’d bust your ass.”  
“But dad is already-”  
Dean held his hand up to stop Jarin’s argument. “Told you then it wouldn’t matter if Sam got a hold of you or not. So just know you got that comin’ too.”

Before Jarin could get herself in anymore trouble with her mouth she turned to go to her room to plant herself in the damn corner.

And there it is. Fuckin’ double jeopardy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarin faces the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers,  
> I'm so sorry this has taken so long. Honestly, when I first started writing this story me, my mother and my kids were homeless and living at a hotel. It was hard as hell. Then in November we finally got a house! Yay! Unfortunately on December 11th my mother passed away without being able to enjoy our new house. It was one of the hardest things I've been through and trust me, I've been through some horrible things.  
> Anyways, the shit storm has mostly passed and I have the next chapter for you guys. Thanks for being so patient and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> P.S. Sorry for the long ass author's note.

So standing in the corner when you’re fourteen years old pretty much sucks. Jarin hated it and that’s why Sam used it so often; gave her time to cool off if she was heading into brat territory and for times like this when she was supposed to be thinking about why she was about to get her butt roasted. Really she didn’t want to think about why she was in so much trouble, it seemed stupid now.

There was a short knock on Jarin’s door before she heard it open and then close again. There was silence for a few minutes and the girl shifted uncomfortably, she could feel her dad’s stare on her back.

“Dad?” Jarin ventured. “Can I get outta the corner now? I think my forehead is growing into a freakin’ triangle.”

“Now’s probably not the time to be a smartass, Jarin.” Sam’s tone was pure steel which made Jarin straighten up a little and backpedal a bit.

“Uh, no sir. Sorry.”

“C’mon over and sit down.”

Jarin turned from the corner and cautiously made her way over to her bed while Sam grabbed the desk chair to sit in front of her. While Sam rested his forearms on his knees to look at his daughter, Jarin shifted on the bed and then crossed her arms over her chest. Her dad had the uncanny ability to give a certain look that either made you want to spill your guts or apologize for everything bad thing you’ve ever done. Uncle Dean called it puppy dog eyes. Yeah, dad was good at that.

“Do you know why I have such a problem with drugs, Jarin?” Sam asked softly.

Jarin shrugged. “Cause they’re bad for you?”

“Yeah, that’s part of it, a big part, but-…ok, you know about when I was hooked on demon blood, right?” Jarin nodded, of course she did. There weren’t many secrets when it comes to Winchester major life events. “The blood was a drug and I was addicted to it and I’d do whatever I had to do to have it. It nearly destroyed my relationship with Dean and I hurt people.”

“I didn’t shoot up heroin, dad.” Jarin explained as she rolled her eyes. “It was just a little bit of weed and you don’t get addicted to that.”

“No maybe not, but you can get addicted to the feeling.” Jarin had to look away from her dad’s searching eyes. “You really liked being high, huh?”

It always amazed Jarin how much dad understood her and pegged things so accurately. “Yeah I did.” she confessed quietly. “It was like for a little while monsters weren’t real and I wasn’t worried about anything. I really liked that floaty feeling. A Wendigo could’ve come through the door and I wouldn’t have cared.”

Sam nodded his head in understanding. “That’s a problem too. Because we know what’s really out there and we’ve got to be ready at all times. What if something attacked you guys and you were too messed up to defend yourself?”

“I didn’t think about that.” Jarin shrugged but then scrunched her face up as a thought occurred to her. “How is that any different than when Uncle Dean drinks? He drinks all the time.”

Sam nodded his head in agreement because yeah, his brother was a goddamn alcoholic. “Yeah, Dean drinks a lot but he still takes care of himself and ya know what? He’s an adult and there isn’t much I can do about his drinking, but you’re my kid and I’ll be damned if I’m gonna let you take drugs.”

Yeah, Jarin was pretty much feeling like shit now. “I’m really sorry, dad. I didn’t think it was that big of a deal.”

Sam stood up and dropped his hands to his belt buckle. “Yeah, well now you know how I feel about it.”

Jarin’s eyes grew big as she watched her dad unbuckle his belt and pull it through the loops of his jeans. “You’re gonna use your belt?” She asked stupidly. Obviously if he was taking the damn thing off the answer was yes.

“Not for all of it, just to finish up.” Sam answered as he sat the belt on the bed and then sat back down in the chair and beckoned her with his hand. “C’mon, up.”

Jarin eyed her dad’s outstretched hand warily. “We don’t have to do this. I promise to never touch another drug.”

“Nuh uh.” Sam shook his head. “I told you I was gonna wear you out and that’s what I plan to do.”

“Please, dad.”

“Jarin.” Ok. She couldn’t ignore that tone.

Sighing heavily Jarin placed her hand in her dad’s outstretched one and let him pull her up to stand in between his legs. She made a low whining noise in the back of her throat and shifted from foot to foot as Sam reached out to unsnap her jeans. This wasn’t good. Dad usually spanked over pants, his big ass paw more than enough to get the job done. Sam never wanted to humiliate his kid and she was getting older so he never spanked her bare assed, but if the situation called for it he occasionally did smack over underwear. Apparently the situation called for it.

Sam finished unsnapping Jarin’s jeans and pushed them down to her knees, shaking his head at the gray boxer briefs she liked to wear, before pulling her over his thigh. He gripped his kid’s hip and pulled her in close to his belly so she didn’t squirm off his lap, then threw his leg over both hers to anchor them when she started kicking.

Sam shifted in his seat and blew out a breath. “You wanna tell me why we’re here?”

“Probably not.” Jarin answered miserably. For that she got a sharp swat. “Ow!”

“Try that again.”

“I screwed up a lot.” the teenager answered as she slightly squirmed over her dad’s thigh. Wasn’t exactly comfortable having hard muscle digging into your belly. “I snuck out, broke into a building, got high and then got arrested.”

“Yup, that about sums it up. Here we go.”

Jarin winced at the first heavy _smack_ ; dad’s hand was stupidly huge and hard.

Sam settled on a steady pace which had Jarin grunting quickly. As she shifted her hips, the burning settling in, Jarin figured no kid liked to get their butt tanned, but a Winchester beatdown-- well, that was an experience. A painful experience. You’d think having that knowledge would keep Jarin in line, but like Uncle Dean always pointed out, she was as stubborn as his brother. What’s a girl to do?

Apparently it was to reach her hand back to block the onslaught of swats.

“Uh uh,” Sam paused the spanking to move his daughter’s hand out of the way. “You know better, Jarin.”

“I can’t help it.” Jarin groaned. “It hurts.”

“It’s supposed to.” Sam sighed starting up the smacking again. “Wouldn’t be much of a punishment if it didn’t.”

“You don’t have to be so good at it!” Jarin snapped as she squirmed over her dad’s leg. Sam started in on her thighs then. “No, dad! Not there!” she squealed.

“Keep that attitude in check then.”

“Yes sir!”

Jarin sighed in relief as Sam stopped smacking her thighs, but it was short lived because that meant he moved back to her butt. Without her permission, Jarin’s legs starting kicking under her dad’s restraining calf.

Sam ramped up the hard as hell blows to make sure he was really getting his point across which made Jarin start to cry. As her legs kicked out she wiggled her body trying to get away from her dad’s hand to no avail. The dull ache of her butt muscles and the stinging of her skin was getting unbearable and she was about to plead for it to stop when it finally did.

Sam rubbed some of the burn away before resting his hand on the back of his daughter’s thigh. “Breathe, honey.”

Jarin took a deep breath wiping tears and snot on the blanket of her bed. “I’m so--sorry, dad.”

“I know you are.” Sam sighed. “I want you to really listen to me, Jarin.”

“Yes sir.”

“What we do, hunting things and saving people, it’s important and everything that me and Dean teach you is vital skills for our job. With that knowledge and being a Winchester, that makes you dangerous to both monsters and people. I’m proud that you can handle yourself mostly, but you _cannot_ draw attention to us. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.” Jarin sniffed.

“Alright then,” Sam moved his leg off of Jarin’s and then shifted to help her up. “go ahead and pull up your pants.”

Jarin was so relieved to be off Sam’s knee as she pulled up her jeans over her sore ass, she forgot what was coming next. Fresh tears fell as she watched her dad pick up his belt, fold it in half and then move to the end of her bed.

“Dad, please, you don’t need to use that.” Jarin cried and wrung her hands nervously. “I promise I learned my lesson.”

Sam stared at the brown strip of leather in his hand and had a flashback of him saying that same thing to his father when he was sixteen. John had replied, _it’s my job to raise you right, son_. How many times had him and Dean heard that as they were growing up?

“I have to do this.” he huffed sadly as John’s words echoed in his head. “I _hate_ punishing you like this, Jarin, but it’s my job to raise you right.” And as he looked up to his daughter’s eyes he was met with the same pleading puppy expression he had perfected over the years. Sam didn’t think he’d ever be repeating his dad’s words from so long ago. “C’mon over here.”

The clinking of her dad’s belt as he got a good grip on it just above the buckle made Jarin shiver and she had to try one more time. “Daddy--”

God it shredded his heart to hear that because it was so rare for Jarin to call him that anymore, but he shook his head. “Come bend over the bed.”

Jarin sniffed miserably, dragging her feet to the foot of her bed where she bent over, placing her hands on the mattress. She felt her dad put two of his fingers through the belt loop of the back of her jeans and pulled them tight over her vulnerable butt. He did that for two reasons; one, to hold Jarin in place. Secondly, it made sure that she felt the full sting of the belt over her jeans.

Jarin sniffed again as she was mentally kicking herself; she didn’t want to be in this position. Dad had only whipped her once before and it was an experience she never wanted to repeat, but here she was, bent over her bed and waiting.

“You’re getting fifteen licks.” Sam explained and then raised his arm.

The first blazing stripe landed right across the middle of her ass and Jarin let out a loud hiss. She was squirming by the fifth lick, her feet shuffling, hips jerking forward to get away from the blows. Every time she tried to move to lessen the strikes Sam pulled her back into position by her belt loop.

“We’re not going to have this problem again, are we Jarin?”

“No sir.” Jarin answered immediately. Hell no they’re not going to be having this problem again.

Sam gave his kid’s belt loop a tug in warning. “You’ve got ten more coming.”

“No more, daddy.” Jarin choked out in between tears. “I promise I won’t touch another drug.”

“I hope not.” Sam sighed heavily. “I don’t want to have to do this again.”

Jarin shook her head no, she never wanted him to do it again either. Her ass was burning, she probably wouldn’t sit for days and even though she didn’t get embarrassed in front of her dad and uncle much, being bent over and presenting your butt to get smacked was kind of humiliating.

Being embarrassed? That went right out the window at her dad’s renewed vigor in swinging method. Any blood that had flooded her face at the thought of her predicament quickly rushed to fill the welts Sam was branding into her ass.

_God it hurt_

Jarin full out sobbed, the ugly cry that made snot and tears mingle together and dribble past lips and off her chin. She didn’t even care. For the last five licks the fourteen year old sagged, letting her dad’s hold on her belt loop keep her in position.

Finally, thank God, finally it was over.

“It’s done, baby.” Sam whispered to Jarin as he gathered her into his arms. “You did good.”

Jarin smashed her face into Sam’s chest and soaked up the comfort while her dad rubbed soothing circles through her hair above her neck.

After another few minutes of hitching breaths the fourteen year old composed herself enough to step back from Sam and rub the last of the tears from her eyes. “I’m sorry, dad.”

“I know you are. You’ve been punished which means what?”

Jarin let a small smile pull at her lips. “Clean slate.”

“That’s right.” Sam answered with a final head rub before turning to retrieve his belt from the bed. “Why don’t you rest for a while and then come to the library.”

“’K.” Jarin nodded.

And after Sam closed to the door softly behind him she did just that. You know, on her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the first part. Sorry it was so short but it'll push me to finish it....which I'm half way there. See ya on the other side.
> 
> -Fox


End file.
